Mission Accepted
by Persephone-Sings
Summary: Heero and Duo have a special mission . . . Bug Hunting!


Title: Nimnu Ryokai

Author: Persephone-sings

Pairings: 1x2

Warnings: Cruelty to insects (one in particular), yaoi

Summary: Heero and Duo set out on a dangerous, death-defying hunt...for a cricket?

Nimnu Ryokai

_**Thwack!**_

"Die, evil demon spawn of the Underworld!" Duo Maxwell, defender of the universe, protector of innocents, and top employee of the Preventors highly-trained group known as the Squelchers (fearsome name, right?), slammed his fly swatter down upon the vicious creature for the fifth time.

An evil cackle filled the room as the once-constant, ferocious chirping ceased. He eased up one side of the fly swatter gently and peered closely at the hideous beast.

He blinked.

And looked closer.

And then again, even closer.

"Kisama! Where did it go?"

The noise began again. Duo jumped up from his crouch with a snarl. He raced up the stairs towards the back of the house where his lover sat before a computer, typing up their latest mission report.

Heero glanced up, startled, as Duo burst into the room with a flurry of braided hair and loose clothing. He winced as the door slammed against the wall, bounced once and then rested there. He'd have to remember to check it later for dents. Living with the braided baka required extra maintenance, he thought fondly, but he wouldn't give up a day of carefree laughter and noise for the world.

One glance at his angry, panting lover had him on his feet and automatically reaching for the gun that was no longer resting against his side

"Duo, status?" his voice was clipped and hard, set into battle mode without conscious thought.

"On the move, whereabouts unknown. Requesting back-up, A.S.A.P." Duo was already striding into the room, reaching for the hidden button to release the hatch of the storeroom. But Heero had beaten him to it and was already moving to grab packs and supplies from the secret room.

Duo placed himself within easy reach of the entrance to take things as handed. He verbally ran through his checklist as Heero handed him objects.

"Motion detector?"

"Check." Clanking and then a solid weight in his palm.

"Poisonous spray repellent?"

"Check" A cool can to place in one of the packs.

"Gas masks?"

"Check." He needed two hands to grasp the large, awkward masks as they were chucked at him.

"Back-up weaponry?"

"Check." Heero held up four industrial fly swatters; fully equipped with stainless steel handles and heavy-duty rubber webbing.

Duo pulled a gas mask over his head to hang around his neck and strapped on his backpack. He planted his hands on his jean-clad hips and struck a Superman pose (just for his lover's benefit..really).

He threw a fist in the air, "Let's go kill some bugs, baby!" Duo tossed a grin over his shoulder and ran out of the room.

Heero nodded solemnly, "Nimnu Ryokai."

_Sometime later...._

Duo looked up at his lover, sprawled across the couch, from his position on the floor. He

felt his thundering heartbeat, knew Heero's matched his own, and groaned.

"Damn, Heero! How could we lose?"

Heero shook his head, dumbfounded. "Sugoi..."

Duo nodded sadly in agreement. Then his eyes widened and his head jerked up, "Heero! We can't let the guys at work here about this! We'll be the laughing stock for ages!"

Heero's expression hardend in resolve, "Jokes will be told forever about how the two greatest agents lost to a..." His voice trailed off; he couldn't even say it out loud, let alone in front of the guys. His ears strained to catch the sounds that had so recently driven them insane, but he couldn't find them.

"Duo, do you hear-?"

Duo sat up, struggling to hear it, "N-no! We did it, Heero! Hot damn, we kicked her ass!"

Heero cocked his head at his lover, "Wait a second, how do you know it's a girl?"

Duo snorted, "Who else would be that annoying? I bet it's DNA would match Relena's to a tee."

Heero chuckled and made to get off the couch when...

_**Churp!**_

_**SLAM!**_

"Heero?! Daijoubu?"

"K'so!"

Duo sank wearily onto the couch and dropped his head into his hands. "Unbelievable...we lost to a cricket...."

FIN!


End file.
